Liquid loading is a widely encountered phenomenon in both natural gas well production and wet gas transmission pipelines in the oil and gas industry. The low flow-rate operation of gas/condensate pipelines can lead to significant liquid accumulation due to gravity or vapor condensation, coupled with the undulating trajectory of the gas transport pipeline. For offshore operations, if produced water or condensed water is present, hydrate formation is a challenge that operators may have to face as well if water-containing liquid accumulation is not remedied properly.
Hydrate inhibitors, including low molecular weight alcohols such as methanol and ethanol, are often used to prevent hydrate formation in transmission pipelines. However, if not applied and optimized in a proper manner, the alcohols may accumulate in low spots in the undulating gas transport pipeline. Similarly, large amounts of alcohol-containing oil field chemicals, such as corrosion inhibitors, could also pose liquid accumulation challenges in both the production and transmission systems if not applied and optimized via an effective approach. Alcohol or alcohol contaminated liquid accumulation can not only restrict the production or transportation, but also can lead to undesired outcomes such as increased corrosion.
There is therefore a need to for effective and efficient removal of low molecular weight alcohols or alcohol contaminated fluids from wellbore or gas pipeline to optimize oil and gas production.